dungeonanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
"You look surprised to see me. If you'd been paying attention, you might still be alive." Class Traits Role: Striker. You dart in to attack, do massive damage, and then retreat to safety. You do best when teamed with a defender to flank enemies. Power Source: Martial. Your talents depend on extensive training and constant practice, innate skill, and natural coordination. Key Abilities: Dexterity, Strength, Charisma Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Dagger, hand crossbow, shuriken, sling, short sword Bonus to Defense: +2 Reflex Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Constitution modifier Trained Skills: Stealth and Thievery. From the class skills list below, choose four more trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Bluff (Cha), Dungeoneering (Wis), Insight (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Streetwise (Cha), Thievery (Dex) Build Options: Brawny rogue, trickster rogue Class Features: First Strike, Rogue Tactics, Rogue Weapon Talent, Sneak Attack Description Rogues are cunning and elusive adversaries. Rogues slip into and out of shadows on a whim, pass anywhere across the field of battle without fear of reprisal, and appear suddenly only to drive home a lethal blade. As a rogue, you might face others' preconceptions regarding your motivations, but your nature is yourown to mold. You could be an agent fresh from the deposed king’s shattered intelligence network, an accused criminal on the lam seeking to clear your name, a wiry performer whose goals transcend the theatrical stage, a kid trying to turn around your hardluck story, or a daredevil thrill-seeker who can't get enough of the adrenaline rush of conflict. Or perhaps you are merely in it for the gold, after all. Brawny Rogue You like powers that deal plenty of damage, aided by your Strength, and also stun, immobilize, knock down, or push your foes. Your attacks use Dexterity, so keep that your highest ability score. Strength should be a close second—it increases your damage directly, and it can determine other effects of your attacks. Charisma is a good third ability score, particularly if you want to dabble in powers from the other rogue build. Select the brutal scoundrel rogue tactic, and look for powers that pack a lot of damage into every punch. Suggested Feat: Weapon Focus (Human feat: Toughness) Suggested Skills: Athletics, Dungeoneering, Intimidate, Stealth, Streetwise, Thievery Suggested At-Will Powers: piercing strike, riposte strike Suggested Encounter Power: torturous strike Suggested Daily Power: easy target Trickster Rogue You like powers that deceive and misdirect your foes. You dart in and out of the fray in combat, dodging your enemies’ attacks or redirecting them to other foes. Most of your attack powers rely on Dexterity, so that should be your best ability score. Charisma is important for a few attacks, for Charisma-based skills you sometimes use in place of attacks, and for other effects that depend on successful attacks, so make Charisma your second-best score. Strength is useful if you want to choose powers intended for the other rogue build. Select the artful dodger rogue tactic. Look for powers that take advantage of your high Charisma score, as well as those that add to your trickster nature. Suggested Feat: Backstabber (Human feat: Human Perseverance) Suggested Skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Insight, Perception, Stealth, Thievery Suggested At-Will Powers: deft strike, sly flourish Suggested Encounter Power: positioning strike Suggested Daily Power: trick strike Rogue Class Features All rogues share these class features. First Strike At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. Rogue Tactics Rogues operate in a variety of ways. Some rogues use their natural charm and cunning trickery to deceive foes. Others rely on brute strength to overcome their enemies. Choose one of the following options. Artful Dodger: You gain a bonus to AC equal to your Charisma modifier against opportunity attacks. Brutal Scoundrel: You gain a bonus to Sneak Attack damage equal to your Strength modifier. The choice you make also provides bonuses to certain rogue powers. Individual powers detail the effects (if any) your Rogue Tactics selection has on them. Rogue Weapon Talent When you wield a shuriken, your weapon damage die increases by one size. When you wield a dagger, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Sneak Attack Once per round, when you have combat advantage against an enemy and hit that enemy with an attack that uses a crossbow, a light blade, or a sling, the attack deals extra damage. If you have dealt Sneak Attack damage since the start of your turn, you cannot deal it again until the start of your next turn. You decide whether to apply the extra damage after making the damage roll. As you advance in level, your extra damage increases. Category:Class Category:Martial Category:Rogue Category:Striker